


You're Bleeding

by ikkka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Blood, Periods, Spock is embarassed and McCoy is embarassed and they both want to Die, Trans Character, Trans Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Spock spots something McCoy didn't notice.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	You're Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 05/27/2020: I look back at this oneshot and can't help but cringe. I can't really pinpoint as to why specifically, but something about this just makes me uncomfortable. I wrote it initially as a vent of my own period, because I am AFAB nonbinary, and also as a bit of a vent about a personal experience I had years ago, back when I thought I was FtM. I'm just, overall, not too sure what to think of this. I considered taking it down and forgetting it existed, or even orphaning it, but I've decided to just place this pseudo-disclaimer and leave it up. I can see in the comments that this fic has resonated with some trans folx, and honestly, that's enough for me to be content about keeping this here. Anyway, yeah. I also fixed some grammar and wording issues in the text itself. End of edit :)
> 
> CW: Talk of periods. May trigger dysphoria!
> 
> This is strictly for TOS McCoy, because TOS is all I've ever watched (for now). Haven't seen the TOS movies. Just a prerequisite!
> 
> Alao, this can be read as Spones, but I wrote this with the intentions of their friendship being platonic.
> 
> Enjoy!

McCoy opted to work from his desk for Alpha shift. The Captain understood the minute McCoy said "viral sickness." He had woken up to worse cramps than usual, and the pain meds he took weren't helping as much as he needed them to. He would've continued to soldier on though, if it weren't for the heavy flow the Universe so graciously _gifted_ him with. McCoy was already having to switch menstrual pads more frequently than advised on the packaging. He was grouchy and irritable, and extremely dysphoric; but the most he could do now was pull over the digital files he'd been neglecting for longer than he should have, bash his head against the monitor repeatedly, and power through his work like it was the one thing keeping him alive.

The familiar chime of somebody 'knocking' at his door drew McCoy out of the focus he had on his padd.

"Come in." He called. His attempt to mask his annoyance failed miserably.

"Doctor," Spock announced his entry.

McCoy shifted his legs, crossing one over the other. The hot water bottle on his abdomen and the quilted blanket disguising it shifted with. Usually he wouldn't sit so _femininely_ , but the pressure the position caused (along with the heat) was soothing, and prior to Spock's appearance, nobody was there to judge.

Spock stopped right in front of McCoy and handed him another padd.

"You asked Nurse Chapel for a report on the unidentified virus observed on Planga III."

McCoy set his own padd down on his desk and took Spock's into his hands. Spock extended the pen out for it, which McCoy took as well.

"Yes, I did…" He gazed down at the contents on the screen, before turning his head back up at Spock with a suspicious expression. "Why are _you_ delivering it?"

Spock didn't waver from his stoicism. "Nurse Chapel had an emergency to attend to. I was the superior in the room, and the information is classified, so she passed it to me and asked me to deliver it to you. Your quarters were not a major detour."

McCoy hummed; skeptical, but warmed.

"That's Vulcan for 'I wanted to check in on you, but I wanted a logical excuse.'" He mused to himself with a laugh. The laugh sent ripples of pain throughout his abdomen. He responded accordingly by hissing and freezing up.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked in a heartbeat.

"I'm fine." McCoy spat through gritted teeth.

The next few moments were passed in silence. McCoy read the contents of the report, and Spock managed to hover without making McCoy want to shove him away and tell him to mind his own business. If anything, the faint heat McCoy swore was radiating off him was comforting. When McCoy moved his blanket and his water bottle to stand up, he saw Spock visibly snap to reality and tense up slightly in his peripheral vision.

"I'm _fine_ ," He reiterated. Groaning, he used the edge of his desk and the arm of his chair to help hoist him up to his feet. On his feet, McCoy tapped the side of Spock's padd.

"I have to go to sickbay." McCoy announced.

"'I'm fine,' followed by 'I have to go to sickbay,' are not common statements said after each other."

"Don't be such a smartass." McCoy scowled, but he couldn't help the exhale of a chuckle that escaped afterward. It was almost ironic, coming from him. "No, I've gotta go down and consult M'Benga about this. This thing isn't lethal, but it's contagious, and he's the one taking care of the infected patients in place of me."

McCoy moved past Spock, and Spock turned around to re-face him. Every step was agony, but each step was more stable than the last as McCoy adjusted.

"Doctor."

"If your logical, emotionless brain is so _wracked_ with _worry_ , you can come join me."

"Doctor McCoy-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Spock! I'm breathing fine, I can walk, so therefore I can-"

"Leonard!" Spock snapped.

It wasn't a yell, or a boom of any sort, but it was louder than Spock's previous protests and it stopped McCoy dead in his tracks. He whipped around, latching eye contact onto Spock. His gaze was stone cold. Spock's brow betrayed his softness to his otherwise stoic complexion.

"You're bleeding." Was all he said.

McCoy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I'm bleeding, or else I-"

The realization cut himself off. It dawned on him. Tentatively, his hand carefully snaked behind him, and when it returned, a thin sheet of blood was present on his first two fingers.

As if that wasn't proof enough, McCoy looked past Spock and at the chair he was sitting at before. Sure enough, there was a quarter-sized smudge of red just barely visible on the dark leather of the seat cushion.

"Oh." Was all he could muster out. He felt his face change from pale white to beet red in an instant.

Spock cleared his throat, raising a fist to his mouth. McCoy could've sworn he looked greener than usual.

"Well, Doctor, I shall return to my duties."

McCoy had never seen Spock walk so fast out of a room in his entire life.


End file.
